Broke Up
by OtakuHan
Summary: Berhubungan lalu kembali berpisah, Chuuya enggan seperti itu. Dia bukan siklus air atau daur ulang yang selalu kembali ke awal.


**Broke Up**

By : OtakuHan

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs By Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gak jelas, YAOI

Chuuya tahu bahwa sang kekasih brengsek, tapi Chuuya tidak menyangka ia sebrengsek ini.

Chuuya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Dazai mencium wanita didepan matanya. Chuuya terdiam melihatnya saat Dazai menyelesaikan ciumannya dengan wanita itu Dazai baru menyadari kehadiran Chuuya.

"Oh, Chuuya. Gomen aku tidak melihatmu" dengan entengnya Dazai tersenyum polos.

Chuuya memberi kode agar mereka bisa berbicara empat mata, Dazai yang mengerti pun mengusir dengan halus wanita yang baru saja diciumnya tadi dan wanita itu mengucapkan perpisahan ke Dazai dengan cara mencium pipinya.

Chuuya merasa ingin muntah.

Dazai dan Chuuya bertatapan, wajah santai Dazai dan wajah datar Chuuya. Keheningan menghinggapi mereka.

"Jadi, apa itu tadi? Perselingkuhan didepan mata kah atau ajakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan?" Chuuya memecah keheningan.

"Mungkin keduanya" Dazai mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tak ada yang lebih brengsek daripada kau Dazai" kata Chuuya "Jadi kau ingin mengakhirinya, apa alasanmu?" lanjut Chuuya

Dazai mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Chuuya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Chuuya

"Aku bosan" kata Dazai, Dazai memundurkan tubuhnya, Chuuya melihat mata Dazai berusaha mencari kebohongan dimata Dazai, Chuuya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah bosan aku harus apa? Terima kasih sudah ada di hidupku" Chuuya tersenyum.

"Ya, kau juga, terima kasih" Dazai ikut tersenyum.

Canggung

Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi" kata Chuuya.

"Ah, aku juga ada janji" balas Dazai.

Dazai dan Chuuya berjalan berlawanan arah, Chuuya tau satu langkah dia berjalan artinya berakhir sudah hubungannya. Chuuya tersenyum masam, apa yang dilakukannya selama ini? Untuk apa mereka berhubungan jika akhirnya berpisah, buang buang waktu saja.

Saat Chuuya berjalan ia mengingat kenangan nya bersama Dazai, saat dia bertemu Dazai, mengunjungi rumah Dazai untuk pertama kalinya, musim panas dengan Dazai, tahun baru bersama Dazai, musim dingin bersama Dazai.

Chuuya berhenti berjalan, mungkin dia bisa memperbaikinya, mengulang kembali dan memulai nya dari awal. Ini belum terlambat kan?

Chuuya berbalik.

Rasanya Chuuya ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Chuuya hampir lupa akan kehadiran wanita itu, dia melihat wanita itu dan Dazai sedang bergandengan tangan dan mereka tertawa bersama entah karena apa.

Chuuya kembali berbalik.

Dia tertawa, mengasihani, menertawai kebodohannya yang berfikir dia dan Dazai bisa kembali bersama. Dia terlalu naif.

Chuuya kembali berjalan, mulai saat ini tidak ada Dazai yang menasehatinya, tidak ada Dazai yang perduli dengannya, tidak ada Dazai yang menggodanya, tidak ada sentuhan Dazai, tidak ada Dazai dikehidupannya lagi.

TES

Setitik air mata terjatuh dipipinya, bersama dengan salju pertama di musim dingin. Apa Tuhan sedang mengasihaninya?

Hidupnya sudah menderita sejak orangtua nya bercerai, mereka berkata bahwa cinta mereka sudah pudar, mereka jenuh, mereka bosan.

Tunggu, bosan? Hal ini sama seperti dirinya sekarang, Dazai yang bosan dengannya hanya karena orang bosan dengan sesuatu mereka ingin mendapatkan hal baru.

Konyol, untuk ada mencari yang baru jika kau sudah memilikinya?

Tapi Chuuya berfikir, mereka manusia. Makhluk yang tidak akan pernah puas, Chuuya mengerti itu maka dari itu Chuuya bersyukur.

Dia bersyukur ia masih mempunyai orangtua, dia bersyukur ia telah dilahirkan, dan ia bersyukur dia bertemu dengan Dazai, dia bersyukur berkat Dazai ia bisa mendapatkan senyumnya yang hilang.

Lalu sekarang ia kehilangan Dazai, apa ia akan kembali kehilangan senyumnya?

Kehidupannya yang abu-abu mulai berwarna saat Dazai hadir, saat Dazai tidak hadir, kehidupannya kembali abu-abu.

Chuuya benci ini.

Chuuya benci orang yang mudah bosan.

Dan orang yang mudah bosan itu orangtuanya dan Dazai.

Chuuya benci orangtuanya dan Dazai.

Chuuya membenci Dazai.

END

/baca ulang/

/tutup laptop/

APA INI?

gak di edit jadi pasti typo bertebaran, tee he

Review please?^^


End file.
